Aashka Goradia
Aashka Goradia (born 27 November 1985) is an Indian television actor. She has walked the ramp in several fashion events and has acted in various Hindi television serials. She became popular after portraying the role of "Kumud" in Kkusum (2003–2005) on Sony TV and playing the role of Kallavati in Laagi Tujhse Lagan. In 2012, she participated as a contestant in Colors TV's reality show Bigg Boss. She has also appeared in the television series Baal Veer and Naagin. Goradia is even known for her appearance in Nach Baliye with her boyfriend, Brent Goble. Career Goradia started her career with shows like Sony TV's Achanak 37 Saal Baad and comedy sitcom Acting Acting. After that she was signed on in Kkusum on Sony TV in which she played the role of Kumud. She then acted in another serial Akela which also aired on Sony TV. She also did a reality game show Jet Set Go on Star One but was replaced by Shama Sikander. Goradia then signed a show, Kahiin to Hoga. She then played some roles in TV serials like Sindoor Tere Naam Ka on Zee TV, Mere Apne on 9X and Virrudh on Sony TV. She also enacted the roles of Tara and Nayatai in Madhur Bhandarkar's Heroine – Zindagi Ke Panno Se and Nayatai segments in Specials @ 10 on Sony TV. She was also seen as Kalika in Zee TV's Saat Phere , Sony TV's Shubh Vivah and Kalavati in Colors TV's Laagi Tujhse Lagan, which were all negative characters. Goradia has also participated in some reality shows like Kabhi Kabhii Pyaar Kabhi Kabhii Yaar, Mr. & Ms. TV and Khatron Ke Khiladi Season 4 hosted by Bollywood actor Akshay Kumar. In 2010, she appeared in a special episode of Kaun Banega Crorepati 4, hosted by Amitabh Bachchan with five other television actresses. In 2012, she participated as a contestant in the sixth season of Bigg Boss, the Indian version of original UK show Big Brother. She entered the Bigg Boss house on 6 October 2012 and got evicted on 28 December 2012 (on the 83rd day of the show). From 2013 to 2015, she played the role of Maharani Dheer Bai Bhatiyani in the television series Bharat Ka Veer Putra – Maharana Pratap, telecast on Sony TV. In August 2015, she was playing the evil fairy Mahavinashini on Sab TV's Baal Veer. In 2016 season 1 last episode of Naagin and in 2016-17 she was seen as Avantika in season 2 of Naagin . In 2017, Aashka was seen in the couple dance reality show Nach Baliye Season 8 on Star Plus with fiancé Brent Goble. They were first eliminated on 14 May but came back as wild card entry. Later they got eliminated again on 4 June. Personal life Aashka dated television actor Rohit Bakshi from 2006–2015. After her break up she started dating Brent Goble, a businessman by profession. Aashka married Brent on 1 December 2017 in a Christian wedding ceremony, followed with a traditional Hindu ceremony on 3 December 2017. Television References External links Category:1985 births Category:Indian television actresses Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Ahmedabad Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:Bigg Boss contestants Goradia, Aashka Category:Nach Baliye contestants